


at last (my love has come along)

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Memories, Reflection, Song fic, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daisy looked back onto her life, mainly her love life.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	at last (my love has come along)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was supposed to be 1000-word fic, but it ended up being around 3000 words. I don't know how that happened, but it did. Hope you'll enjoy, nevertheless. The song for this is "At Last" by Etta James.

Daisy had never believed in happily ever after. Those only happen in fairytales. And Daisy’s life was the farthest thing from fairytales. Prince charming? The knight in shining armor? She didn’t need them. Never did. But she couldn’t help but crave for them. She even dreamt about it. To find a love that guarantees happiness. A love that would survive all the hardships and trauma that comes with life. A love like what Fitzsimmons has.

She tried to find that kind of love. Decided to dip her toe in the ocean with Miles. Even though she knew that he was no prince charming. Definitely not a knight in shining armor either. But she wanted to be with him, nonetheless. Maybe it’s because she was trying to fill the hunger of _want_ , the idea of being the kind of couple that’s ridiculously in love.

Then, she found out that Miles wasn’t who she thought he was. And that hurt. But deep down, she knew that he would never be her forever. Possibly a steppingstone. A learning curve to know what kind of love she does not want. To not make the same mistake twice. Yet, when Ward showed any sign of attraction towards her, she took that chance again.

She really thought that she could’ve loved Ward. He was the older guy that she dreamt would swoop in and make her swoon. The guy that she thought would exceed all kinds of expectations of what love is like. It felt like he was the right one, when they kissed, before he had to fight a dozen men.

That time, it ended worse than it did with Miles. Ward was a bastard, for a lack of a better term. He was manipulative, a liar. He was Hydra. He betrayed the team that had slowly became her family. But the worst part of it was that he truly believed he loved her. Another mistake made on her part. Another bad news, no-good boyfriend (or almost boyfriend).

She thought that after Ward, she would just give up in relationships in general. What good was it going to do? She could stand on her own two feet. May made sure that she could fight. Trained her to be one of the best agents they’ve got. Besides, she had her family. Her surrogate dad (Coulson), surrogate mom (May), siblings (Fitzsimmons and Mack), she didn’t need anybody else.

But her quest for family, blood family, didn’t seem to die down the way she hoped it would. Then, she found them. A mom and a dad. She thought that maybe, _maybe_ , she could get a happily ever after. When she found her parents, she also found someone else. Someone that could be her prince charming. Turns out, he’s her knight in shining armor, well, more like knight with lightning powers, but a knight regardless. He took care of her, helped her understand and accept her powers. And tragedy struck again. Her mom wanted to kill her. Her dad killed her mom instead. To save her.

_Everywhere she went, death follows._

That statement had never rung truer than it did when Lincoln sacrificed himself, so she didn’t have to. He was someone who she could see a future with. Even though she was afraid to admit it. She had grown since the naïve Skye who fell for men like Ward. She was more rooted in who she is, and Lincoln, he helped her get there. Their love was passionate. Every desire that they have, they would act on it. They fought sometimes, sure. But that’s normal for every relationship, isn’t it?

The love she had with Lincoln required effort to make it work. But they did. They had an electric and blazing love for one another. Still, they were similar in who they are at their core. They’re both stubborn and impulsive. They put the other ahead of themselves and Lincoln ended up dead.

She thought that that would be it. He would be it. No other love could compare to what she had for Lincoln, so why try? She wasn’t lying to Deke when she told him that she was still in love with Lincoln. The pain of him dying without knowing that she loved him too was heart-wrenching. Add onto that the guilt she felt with the fact that she was supposed to be the one who’s dead, not him.

But then she found herself underneath a table on another planet with Jemma, and she thought, _I want my own Fitz_. Because _dang_ , to love and be loved the way Jemma and Fitz love each other, how they would _always_ find their way back together, now _that_ is a fairytale’s happily ever after (even though they’ve gone through hell and back). And that kind of love, it’s so rare.

So, instead of looking for love (not like there’s time for that anyway), she threw herself in saving the world. _Again_. Because apparently, May almost dying and everything that happened with Izel, the Shrikes, were not enough to torture Daisy. Because the universe just wanted to see her suffer over and over until the day she dies. Probably. _Highly likely_.

Still, life goes on, so does the mission. The one most improbable thing that Daisy thought she would not experience, happened. Time travel. Somehow, Jemma and Fitz had figured it out. They were separated though, but Daisy’s positive that they would find each other again because _hey_ , they’re Fitzsimmons, it’s what they do.

Also, Coulson was brought back from the dead. Turned into an LMD. That’s something positive she could focus on. Coulson’s death took a toll on her, but she didn’t want to dwell on it and immediately volunteered to help Jemma find Fitz. So, yes, the fact that she’d get the chance to talk to and be in the presence of her surrogate father, she’d take it. She pushed the button without a second thought. She had missed him.

After all those crazy events in her life, travelling through time to pick a boyfriend was definitely not what she thought she would do. Daniel Sousa wasn’t supposed to _be_ anything to her. He was a SHIELD hero, _legend_. Honestly, she wasn’t sure what she was expecting from him. But the tenacity and determination in his eyes to pursue Hydra, even if it would cost him his life, made her admire him even more.

And when Mack made the decision to save him from his imminent death, she was secretly glad. She couldn’t figure out why. But that was the best decision he had made, she knew it. Because when she found herself in that _awful_ barn, with her powers stolen by that _psycho_ , he was there to make sure she kept fighting. It felt so good to have someone there with her.

She had been without a partner for too long. It was refreshing to have someone like Daniel Sousa to back her up. Not long after the barn, she found out why he wanted to help.

The time loops were annoying and frustrating. _Why did it have to be her?_ Once all of this is over, she might want to have a chat with the universe. Bargain for a better life, maybe. Because she watched Sousa die. For her (even though he took that scanner because if she was the one who took it, they probably wouldn’t have made it out alive). _Why does this keep happening?_ And _then_ , Enoch sacrificed himself for the team. She lost another person (robot?) _again_.

But if there was one good thing that came out of those time loops, it’s Daniel Sousa. _Why is it always Daniel Sousa?_ In every loop that she remembers (even the ones she didn’t), he would always be there. Waiting for her, wanting her to rest, offering her his help. _Why?_ So, she took a loop. She took a loop for her because she would go insane if she didn’t ask.

_Because—when people like you run into those walls—you should have someone there to pick you back up._

_And you—you’d like to—be that someone?_

_Not for everyone._

Here’s the thing. Sousa didn’t know her. Not enough to _know_ her the way he does. Oddly though, she wasn’t afraid that Sousa had basically confessed how he felt about her. He was subtle about it. Gentle. It was different. She wasn’t used to someone confessing (but not exactly confessing), and didn’t push for anything more. Even when the feeling’s mutual.

She didn’t know when, or where she started to crave him close to her. Because in the time loops, the way he’s always there, it wasn’t overbearing. It wasn’t suffocating. It was calming. His very presence had calmed her to the core. So, she kissed him in the next loop. Glad to see something fazed him.

When they went back to reality, they had the Chronicoms and Malick to deal with, she thought that whatever happened in the time loops, should stay in the time loops. Especially after watching her mother die in front of her. _Again_. But then he sought her out. He went to _freaking_ space with her. Didn’t mind that she couldn’t fly the Quinjet. And when Mack was there, talking about how the team would stop being a team, and she confessed that she kissed Sousa in the time loops, she allowed herself to be open to this new possibility.

After she woke up, she knew something had happened between Sousa and Mack because suddenly, Sousa’s teasing her about _Quake_. Why he finds that funny, she had no idea. But it felt nice. To flirt with a man. To feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach. To look at him with heart eyes (though she would forever deny that). Then, he kissed her. Before she went off to save Jemma and Deke.

Next thing she knew, he volunteered to stay behind. And no. _No_. He doesn’t get to do that. She finally opened herself up to _want_ again. To the idea that happily ever after could be _real_. To finally live a fairytale life. She _wanted_ to live a fairytale life with him. Which was bizarre for her to realize. She had only known this man for a couple days, maybe a week. Two weeks?

She told herself that she wasn’t going to get involved with anyone after Lincoln because he’s supposed to be it. Turns out, he might not be it at all. Sousa _could_ be it. But he _flipping_ decided to stay in an alternate timeline, because for some reason, he thought that she would rather it was him who stayed behind and not any of her family. Because he thought that he wasn’t as important as anyone on the team. _No_. She wanted to protest. _No_. But she could feel her tears building up in her eyes. And if she uttered a word, the dam would break. Luckily, Deke interrupted.

Yet _again_ , she had to lose someone. She may not love Deke the way he wanted her to, but she loves him like a little brother. And now her family was separated. But she didn’t have time to dwell on it. She had a world to save (again). Though this time, she might actually die trying to save it. But she had to. For the little girl that’s waiting for her parents to come home. For her niece. She has a _niece_.

Once more, Fitzsimmons found their way back to each other. They had lived through their happily ever after, if only for a while. They had created a perfect, innocent little girl. If Daisy couldn’t live long enough to live her happily ever after, she was going to make sure Fitzsimmons and Alya get to. So, she quaked Nathaniel Malick and the whole Chronicom fleet apart.

Her last thought before she died (for a hot minute), was Daniel Sousa (seriously, this guy kept appearing in her mind). He crept into her life when she wasn’t looking (technically, she sneaked into his office without him knowing). And somehow, _somehow_ , he had created a home in her heart. She didn’t build up a wall around it for it to be taken apart without her knowledge. But that’s what he did. She was perplexed. How could a man out of time, do what nobody could and caught her by surprise? How could she had fallen for such a _square_ in zero time? Even Lincoln took some time to break down her walls. But Sousa didn’t break it down, did he? No. She had just slammed onto them too many times to count and he had just picked her back up, built her walls around her with him trapped inside it.

The fact that all he had to do was keep being his thoughtful and earnest self to win her over was unexpected. She can’t explain it. After she was brought back to life by Kora, reunited with the rest of the team in the Lighthouse, met her little niece, stay stuck in the healing pod for another day or two (with Sousa looking out for her the way he did in the time loops), and after everybody had left, she found herself feeling peaceful.

She was worried that the team wouldn’t keep in touch. But they’re a family. Maybe not by blood, but they’re her family regardless. And family would always stick together, even when they’re far apart. She was sad, of course. It was the end of an era. But she was happy that Fitzsimmons were retiring (they definitely deserve some peace and quiet after everything), that May wanted to teach, Mack got to be Director, Coulson went travelling (thank goodness he didn’t want to turn himself off), Yo-Yo still went on missions with Piper and Davis, Kora and Flint wanted to help with the Academy (enrolling in it too). Her people’s finally happy, and so was she.

Sousa was there when she sent everyone off. They had decided to stay on the base for a little bit. Enjoy some down time. Get to know each other. That night, they went on a date. It was simple. It involved a picnic basket and the stars. Afterwards, they went off to their own bunks with smiles on their faces. She slept like a baby then.

Over the weeks, they moved out of the base and into separate apartments. Didn’t want to move too quickly. Their relationship was easy. It didn’t have the adrenaline rush of fighting or running from one battle to the next like it did with Ward. There were no screaming matches like it did with Lincoln. She didn’t understand how they work. They just do. He was safe. Not the _he’ll never die_ safe, or the _he won’t leave_ safe, or even the _he won’t betray me_ safe. But the _I feel safe in his arms_ safe. It’s the feeling of being safe whenever they’re together.

She didn’t hold any expectations on him. She didn’t want him to be anyone other than who he is. And she knew that he wouldn’t change her for the world. They complement each other the way that she had never experienced. Even though they had quarrels here and there, it would usually end up in laughter or in conversation. He had never walked out on her. They wouldn’t fall asleep angry.

He knew her strengths, weaknesses, and trauma. She knew his. And the way they told each other their stories was effortless. Not that it didn’t come with tears and hesitation, but that they wanted to tell each other every inch of themselves. Their relationship flows so well. They didn’t have to try too hard for each other. Because they knew that they’re enough. For once in her life, she felt content. She knew then, only a couple weeks in, that he’s her person. That she’s in love with him. And that didn’t scare her. She felt giddy at the thought of it.

A few more months passed, and they moved in together. Their first night at their new home was quiet. Just them basking in the presence of the other. That was the night she told him she loved him, and he replied with, _Well, that’s a relief. Moving in with someone who doesn’t love me back would suck_. Which was followed with, _I love you too, sweetheart_. And her heart had burst with love while her face exploded with a smile.

Now, 2 years later, she was standing behind a closed door, with Coulson by her side and as she looped her arm around his, he whispered, “I’m so proud of you.”

And hearing her father say that to her, she couldn’t help but send a watery smile and replied with, “Thanks, Dad.”

Then, May appeared on her other side, looping her arms around Daisy’s, and muttered, “I may not say it much, but I do love you, Daisy.”

She couldn’t hold back the tears that rolled down her cheeks, “I love you too, Mom.”

Even though Daisy said _Dad_ and _Mom_ with a teasing voice, all three of them knew it was true. Her biological parents may not be who she hoped they were, but Coulson and May are the parents that she had always wanted. And she found them.

The door opened, and as she walked down the aisle with her parents by her side, she locked eyes with the love of her life. He’s there. He may not be prince charming, or a knight in shining armor, but he’s hers. He’s her _dork_. And somehow, _that_ is way better than a prince charming. Her lonely days are over. She would forever be intertwined with Daniel Sousa, and _oh_ , that made her ever so happy.

When it’s time for their first dance, the sun hadn’t set just yet. The skies above were still blue. The song came on, he enveloped her up in his arms and they danced. Heartbeat in-sync. Bodies fit together like a puzzle. Movements were as if they were one. Her heart felt like it was wrapped up in clover. She felt hopeful after so many years of feeling hopeless. She felt his love for her pouring like a waterfall. And she definitely felt happy.

Her dream came true. It took her years to get there. But she caught up to it and grasped it with both hands. She pressed her cheek onto his neck as she breathed the scent of him. Of home. This next step of her life was a thrill that she had never known. She started thinking about building her own family. A thought that she never gave a second to in the past. But now, it’s all she could think of. She’s _married_ to the man of her dreams. They could create their own little family. She couldn’t wait.

As the song came to an end, she looked up at him to find him staring back at her. He smiled that soft and tender smile, and she was caught up in a spell. She felt as though she was in heaven. Because he’s hers. She had _finally_ found him. She couldn’t help but mirror his smile.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Her life may not have been a fairytale, but she got her happily ever after, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> That was quite a babbling session. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
